


Marigold Gryffindor

by Cristalelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalelle/pseuds/Cristalelle
Summary: The girl who lived finds a thousand year old man frozen in time. He wakes up and their lives are forever linked.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Marigold Gryffindor

Marrigold Gryffindor

She’s thirteen when finds him frozen in a secret room in Gryffindor tower. She’s never been here before. She doubts anyone has. 

She’d gotten so frustrated at not being allowed to go to Hogsmeade that she’d accidentally blown up the glass of pumpkin juice she’d held. The shattered glass had kissed her palm and made it bleed on the wooden floor of the common room. She’d watched, stunned and mesmerized, as the blood had moved on its own to the wall and drawn the shape of a door on the stone. Curious, she’d pressed her bleeding hand on the two-dimensional handle, and the wall had opened to reveal the secret room.

And there she now stands, at thirteen, in front of a gigantic four poster bed where a tall blond man wearing chainmail lays. His chest does not move and she thinks he’s dead. She’s got half a mind to run to McGonagall or Dumbledore, but she’s always been too curious for her own good. 

She walks carefully to the imposing red and gold bed, wand at the ready, and presses two fingers to his neck. He’s cold to the touch and there’s no heartbeat. This time, she’s sure, she’s found a corpse in Gryffindor tower. Just her luck!

She bolts and runs straight for McGonagall. 

When they both come back to the tower, the transfiguration teacher does not see the opening in the wall. So she takes her teacher’s hand and drags her in the secret room. To both their surprise, the dead man isn’t so dead. He’s sitting up shakily on the bed and blinks at them. 

He asks something in a raw, broken voice, but they don’t understand the language. He tries to stand up and nearly falls. She rushes to support him on one side, McGonagall on the other. Her transfiguration teacher is extremely pale, staring wide eyed at the strange man. Said man is looking at her injured hand intently. They bring him to the infirmary.

She’s no news of him for several months, no matter how much she nags. It’s that summer, after the whole Petegrew debacle, that she learns the truth. It makes the front page of the Daily Prophet: “Godric Gryffindor alive! Found frozen in time in Gryffindor tower” The article goes on to explain something about a magical contract needing to be fulfilled and blood magic used to ensure that it would be, no matter what. She doesn’t really understand the intricacies of such obscure and advanced magic, and truth be told, she’s far too shocked by the news that she’d found Godric Gryffindor of all people.

When she goes back to Hogwarts this year, she sees him sitting at the head table. Dumbledore explains that he’s not to be disturbed as Gryffindor is currently working on learning modern English and magical history. In truth, they barely see him around the castle, and the novelty of his existence fades when the Triwizard Tounament is announced.

After Voldemort’s resurrection and Cedric’s death, when she wakes up in the infirmary, he’s there, standing at her side. That’s when he explains it to her. She’s his “betrothed”. He says that in his time, there was a long feud between house Gryffindor and House Peverell, to the point that both houses were nearly brought to extinction. His father signed a magical contract promising that both Godric would wed a daughter of House Peverell on the girl’s fifteenth birthday. No daughter were born, and fearing the total extinction of his line, Godric asked Rowena Ravenclaw to seal him in that room until such time an adequate bride presented herself and offered her blood as proof of her willingness to go through with the marriage. 

She tries to tell him that she didn’t know he was there and that she didn’t give her blood to the wall intentionally, but he already knows. And he knows, too, that they will both die if they don’t follow the terms of the contract.

They get married in Grimmauld Place, far from the press. She’s nervous, incredibly so, nd she’s angry, because she’s always wanted love in her life, and she knows nothing of this man who grew up in a time where women were only seen as breeding cows. He’s much older and stronger than her. He scares her and she clings to Sirius’s arm who looks just as disgusted with the whole thing as she is. 

They retire to their room. She tries to say no but he says they must consummate the marriage for the contract to be fulfilled. If they don’t, they die. 

He doesn’t hurt her. He doesn’t look any happier with the proceedings than she is, truth be told. He shuts the lights and kisses her down her neck. He takes off both their clothes with a wave of his hand and leads her to the bed awkwardly in the dark. She lays down and he lays himself on top of her. She feels tears coming and swallows hard. But he doesn’t take her like she thought he would. He kisses her some more, and caresses her and slowly, she grows used to his touch and relaxes. He touches her there, and she tenses once more before, slowly, pleasure takes over. He inserts one, two fingers and prepares as best he can. At last, she feels him settle between her sensitive thighs and he enters her with a deep groan. It hurts but it’s not as bad as she thought it would be. It burns a little and it’s terribly uncomfortable and she’s glad they can’t see each other. He starts moving, and presses kisses and small bites under her jaw and on her breasts. She doesn’t feel pleasure, but the pain goes away. His movements grow erratic, and sometimes he hits a spot in her that hints at pleasure. She hears him moan here and there and then, he finishes with a cry, and stays rooted deep inside her, his balls against her ass. He is shaking, vulnerable in her arms. It’s power the likes of which she’s never felt. 

He doesn’t come back to her bed. The contract has been fulfilled. He starts teaching defense at Hogwarts: he’s passed a modern mastery the previous year. In truth, they only see each other in classes. Until Christmas, after Mister Weasley’s attack. He’s the one that takes her to Grimmauld Place. She’s so shaken – in shock – that she clings to the only thing she can: him. He holds her tight, but she needs to feel human, to feel other than Voldemort and his snake. She kisses him and tugs at his clothes. He does not push her away and makes love to her. She sees him, this time. She feels pleasure this time.  
They spend the holiday together, and they get to know each other. He says that he’s impressed with her gift for defense and he starts teaching her battle spells and curses that she’s sure would be illegal if anyone remembered they existed. He takes her every night and eventually Mrs Weasley notices. She’s furious with Godric. She thinks he’s an old lecher: a man thirty years older taking advantage of a fifteen-year-old girl. Godric yells right back. He honestly does not understand why Molly is so shocked, age meant nothing between man and wife in his time; most brides were younger than she is. He says she’s his wife and that it’s his right to bed her. Mrs Weasley thinks he’s forcing her. Sirius is the one who stops the fight, although, he, too, looks like he wants to punch Godric in the face for his comment. 

That night she spends time with her Godfather. She feels guilty: she’s neglected him. She assures him no one’s forcing her to do anything she doesn’t want to. He gives her a communicating mirror and she promises to herself that she will contact him every day to relieve him of his solitude and dark thoughts. 

Back in her dormitory, she’s trouble falling asleep. She’s grown used to her husband and misses him. She thinks she might be falling for him. After ten days alone, she can’t stop herself, and goes to his room under her invisibility cloak. She slips in his bed and kisses him. He lets her settle over him and she groans in pleasure when she feels him in her. She rides him slowly, caresses him and kisses him and he does the same. They reach their pleasure together. She goes to him often though the rest of the year. She gets pregnant. She’s terrified, because her marriage won’t be secret for much longer, because she’s scared Voldemort will kill the child, because no matter what Godric says, she’s too young to be a mother; by today’s norm, she’s still a child herself.

Sirius gets captured, or so she thinks: he doesn’t answer his mirror. He dies there, in the department of mysteries and it’s her fault. She runs after his murderer, and Voldemort appears. He possesses her and the world learns that she’s not a mad liar after all. 

She wakes in the infirmary, Godric by her side. He’s crying. She’s never seen a man cry before. Their child is dead, she bled him out on the ministry’s floor when Voldemort took her over. Voldemort killed her child, as she knew he would. She cries and cries and screams and he holds her, so brave and strong in the face of his own pain. 

Their marriage is made public, and he’s not allowed to teach anymore until she graduated from Hogwarts. The only reason he isn’t fired is because he founded the school. Six year comes around and they share private quarters but can’t lie with him anymore. Every time she thinks of it, she thinks of the dead child. She knows there are potions she can take to avoid pregnancy, but her wound is irrational. 

He’s patient, and keeps teaching her, training her in private. She grows strong, powerful, and soon, Hermione and Ron join in their lessons. She learns of Horcruxes and Dumbledore dies. 

Godric is given his old sword back and goes on the Horcrux hunt with them. He knows how to destroy Horcruxes and tells Kreacher. Kreacher becomes a loyal elf. When he stabs Helga’s cup with his sword, she can tell he’s enraged by the desecration of his friend’s belonging. She’s the one who comforts him that night. They find the room of requirement – he trained them there – and she kills the diadem. She dies that night and Godric beheads Nagini in his rage. Voldemort tries to curse Godric but fails: he’s protected by her sacrifice. She reveals herself and Tom Riddle meets his end. 

Fred, Remus and Tonks are dead. So are many others. Godric lead her away from the crowd and holds her tight. He thought she was dead.

“I love you” He tells her for the first time

They make love that night, in celebration and grief. Nine months later, James is born. 

She only ever wanted three children, but they have seven:  
James, Rowena, Lily, Sirius, Helga, Remus and Molly. 

The grief never disappears he misses his millennium dead friends and she the people she lost in the war. The grief is there, but it fades, and while they have their disagreements, Marrigold has what she always wanted: a family.


End file.
